Angel World
Related TV Series From 1998–1999, Telemundo and Sony produced a Spanish-language version of Charlie's Angels called Angeles. Mexico's Patricia Manterola played Angel Adriana Vega, Argentina's Sandra Vidal '''played Angel Elena Sanchez and Colombia's '''Magali Caicedo played Angel Gina Navarro. The weekly hour format did not catch on with Hispanic viewers, who are accustom to watch telenovelas nightly & the series was soon cancelled. For fans of the original Charlie's Angels, or anyone who likes fine quality television that involves hot Hispanic chicks in bikinis, "Angeles" is a must-see. Even by the standard of acting established by Cheryl Ladd and Jaclyn Smith, these ladies are no Ralph Richardsons. In this first episode, as the distraught husband describes the disappearance of his wife, the ladies try to look thoughtful and sympathetic mostly by cocking their heads and shaking the hair out of their eyes. In addition to being translated into Spanish, the show has been updated with a more modern feel--instead of the old-fashioned intercom, Charlie now communicates with the Angels via cyberspace, appearing on a large video screen in front of their computer console. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that he appears in a large window in the wall above their computer console. There's a fishbowl on his desk. The plot of the first episode involves a masked killer who is offing a lot of half-naked models. In order to find one of the missing girls, The Brunette must go undercover as a model. The other ladies occupy their time with their respective specialties, The Blonde handling the high-tech stuff, and The Ebony Beauty sneaking around in Mission Impossible garb, and periodically reading the tarot and crossing herself. (She may be into voodoo, but she's no bimbo--encountering a corpse lying stiff, its eyes wide open, jaw hanging slack, and lips pale blue, the first thing she does is feel for a pulse.) Dialogue is mostly on the level of the Chandleresque "If you think that your barking scares me, darling, you and I can dance any time," and other equally cogent metaphors, but let's face it: we didn't tune in to see these ladies talk and solve crimes. We tuned in to see them go undercover as fashion models, or cheerleaders, or foxy boxers, or whatever else the deviant scriptwriters can think up each week. I know I for one will be waiting with bated breath, or maybe raspy breath, each week to see what sexy adventures the Angeles will be getting into next. And I recommend all lovers of nostalgia, or classic television, or naked Hispanic flesh, do the same. ' A series full of spectacular body-action, wild chases, crashes, explosions, helicopter- and water sport acrobatic. But the Wild Angels don't only let it bang: they also have their female qualities, like sex appeal, charm, attractiveness, smartness and intuition, which delivers them advantages in their fight against the criminals. ' 'In the pilot you can see how these three woman meet each other and how they have to fight against a group of criminals. However they do some things which the police doesn't accept. ' |} |} Category:Locations